Ma Vie Pour La Tienne
by the-dead-star
Summary: Saskia avait toujours été seule, incapable de se souvenir de son passé ou de son identité. Mais les choses allaient changer... radicalement.
1. Chapter 1

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 1

New-York, 2015.

Lentement, le soleil s'était levé, illuminant toute chose de ses rayons dorés.

Comme de coutume, Judith trouva Saskia debout, au milieu du cimetière qui jouxtait l'église.

Grande blonde aux yeux verts, elle se fâchait rarement, un sourire doux et calmant aux lèvres.

Avec elle, impossible de rester fâché bien longtemps.

Et depuis deux ans qu'elle la connaissait, Judith restait perplexe.

Car la blonde n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée, si ce n'est son prénom.

Son corps n'en disait d'ailleurs pas davantage que sa mémoire.

Il portait une simple marque, sur la nuque.

Judith avait demandé ce que représentait ce G, Saskia avait haussé les épaules, un air désolé au fond de ses yeux tilleul.

Encore un caprice de sa mémoire…

« T'as réussi à dormir plus de deux heures ? »

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse à cette question, Judith. »

« Mouais. L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. »

Ensembles, elles observèrent en silence toutes ces tombes, certaines totalement vermoulues, brisées par le temps.

Judith déclara à mi-voix :

« Je trouve quand même ça vachement flippant. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce… silence. »

« Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Avec un petit sourire, la blonde secoua la tête.

Elles quittèrent alors le cimetière, ne remarquant pas l'homme qui, dissimulé par l'église, les observait.

Il décala légèrement sa tête, révélant deux pupilles, entièrement noires…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

* Depuis combien de temps Saskia venait-elle quotidiennement s'agenouiller devant la statue de l'Archange Gabriel ?

Difficile à dire.

** La statue était vieille et avait été brisée à certains endroits.

Mais Saskia savait qu'à l'origine, il possédait de grandes ailes.

Noires ?


	2. Chapter 2

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 2

À 85 ans, le père Andrew avait vu bon nombre de visages défiler dans sa paroisse.

Mais il y en avait un qui, chaque jour, revenait.

Depuis combien de temps Saskia venait-elle quotidiennement s'agenouiller devant la statue de l'Archange Gabriel ?

Difficile à dire.

Il avait lu les journaux de ses prédécesseurs et pouvait affirmer que, depuis près de deux siècles, la si belle jeune femme habitait New-York.

Ensembles, ils avaient tenté de découvrir comment et pourquoi elle semblait immortelle.

Mais après un temps, elle avait soupiré, un triste petit sourire aux lèvres :

« Les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables, mon père. »

« Je le crains, mon enfant, je le crains. »

Oo*oO

Quand elle ne se promenait pas dans les différents cimetières de New-York, Saskia passait son temps dans les bibliothèques, à la recherche de livres anciens, oubliés de tous.

Elle était différente, elle le sentait, mais en quoi ?

Saluant la bibliothécaire, elle sortit, resserrant son manteau.

L'hiver avait atteint New-York et les nuits noires étaient désormais glaciales.

Alors qu'elle passait devant une sombre ruelle, elle se figea en entendant :

« Bonsoir, Saskia. »

Lentement, elle tourna la tête, découvrant un homme adossé contre le mur, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

Et fait surprenant, ses yeux semblaient… noirs.

Elle recula d'un pas, il émit un petit rire, moqueur :

« Aurais-tu peur de moi, mon _ange_? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Mon maître te salue, ma belle. »

« Ton… ton maître ? »

« Hhh. L'Etoile du Matin, tu sais de qui je parle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oo*oO

Le ciel rosait à peine.

Et pourtant, Saskia était déjà là, assise sur les marches de l'église.

Père Andrew fronça les sourcils.

« Saskia ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non, mon Père. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Vous pouvez dire ça. »

« Viens, entre. »

Elle s'exécuta, rejoignant immédiatement l'Archange Gabriel, l'épée à la main.

La statue était vieille et avait été brisée à certains endroits.

Mais Saskia _savait_ qu'à l'origine, il possédait de grandes ailes.

Noires ?

À l'appel du père Andrew, elle se détourna, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine mais ignorant pourquoi.

Elle rejoignit le prêtre dans la petite cuisine et accepta la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendit.

Comme ils s'installaient face à face, il la questionna :

« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai… rencontré quelqu'un, hier soir. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais… ses yeux étaient… noirs. Et il m'a dit travailler pour… »

« Lucifer. »

Saskia écarquilla les yeux.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Les écrits en parlaient, bien sûr mais je… »

« Que sais-tu de Satan, Saskia ? »

« Ce que tout le monde sait. Qu'il était le fils aîné de Dieu, appelé L'Etoile du Matin, et qu'il a été banni des Cieux pour avoir refusé d'aimer la race humaine. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Mais… il était… un ange ! Et les anges ne… »

« Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. »

« Quoi ?! Père Andrew, attendez ! »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Impassible et silencieux, il observait le monde avec sévérité mais également avec justesse.


	3. Chapter 3

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 3

L'homme habitait la plus haute tour de Philadelphie.

Impassible et silencieux, il observait le monde avec sévérité mais également avec justesse.

Toujours, il portait deux épées à sa ceinture, le père Andrew ne l'avait jamais questionné là-dessus.

Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes, _très_ différentes…

Le père sortit du taxi qui l'avait mené de l'aéroport jusqu'ici, en plein centre de la ville.

Il leva la tête, admirant cette tour faite de verre et d'acier et espérant avoir un ascenseur en état de marche.

Michael observait la ville, debout à la fenêtre.

Et sans lever les yeux, il déclara :

« J'avoue avoir été étonné par votre appel, père Andrew. Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vus. »

« Certes. Mais l'affaire est d'importance. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« De Lucifer. »

Le regard de glace se voila durant quelques instants mais il ne tarda pas à secouer la tête.

« Impossible. Il a été enfermé et personne ne peut… »

« Un Déchu a parlé de Satan. »

« Un Déchu !? Je croyais que nous les avions tous exterminés. »

« Pas tous, apparemment. »

« Où était-ce ? »

« New-York. »

Un hochement de tête et deux ailes noires se déployèrent dans le dos de celui qui avait été l'Archange Michael.

Prêt à s'élancer dans le vide, il déclara :

« Rentrez immédiatement et surtout, restez chez vous après le coucher du soleil. »

« Entendu mais il y a quelqu'un que je dois vous… »

Inutile, l'Ange avait déjà disparu.

La rencontre serait certainement pleine de surprise…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

Et à la lueur bleutée de la lune, les deux amies découvrirent un homme grand et mince, sa haute silhouette mise en valeur par un long manteau sombre.


	4. Chapter 4

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 4

Judith n'avait jamais vu Saskia aussi troublée.

La blonde n'arrêtait pas de marcher de long en large, marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

Finalement, elle décida :

« Il faut que j'aille à l'église. »

« Mais… père Andrew n'est pas là ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai un moyen d'entrer. »

« OK, allons-y, alors. »

« Tu n'as pas à venir, Judith. »

« J'y tiens. »

Les deux amies se sourirent et ensembles, elles quittèrent leur appartement, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église était court et Saskia l'avait emprunté des milliers de fois.

Pourtant, elle ne tarda pas à s'arrêter, crispée, les sens aux aguets.

Elles étaient suivies, elle le sentait.

Mais par qui ?

Une à une, des silhouettes sombres avancèrent, les encerclant.

Judith murmura :

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Sasy. _Très_ mauvais pressentiment. »

« Reste derrière moi, Judith. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Improviser. »

Inspirant profondément, elle fit un pas en avant, fixant l'obscurité.

« Laissez-nous passer. »

« Ce ne sera pas possible, mon ange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Nous avons besoin de toi. »

« De moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Ton sacrifice procurera à notre maître les forces nécessaires pour s'élever. »

Elles se raidirent, prêtes à déguerpir, mais elles n'en eurent pas le temps.

Alors qu'elles s'attendaient à être attaquées, un bruit de combat leur parvint.

Incapables de distinguer quoi que ce soit dans le noir, elles restèrent ainsi immobiles, se tenant la main.

Quelle serait l'issue de ce combat ?

Et surtout, qui était leur sauveur ?

Oo*oO

Enfin, les nuages se dégagèrent.

Et à la lueur bleutée de la lune, les deux amies découvrirent un homme grand et mince, sa haute silhouette mise en valeur par un long manteau sombre.

Chose étrange, il portait deux épées à la ceinture.

Et il semblait… stupéfait, dévisageant Saskia.

Il fit un pas en avant, Judith se positionna devant la blonde, questionnant l'étranger :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Michael. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait à ces hommes ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas des hommes. »

« Vraiment ? Alors quoi ? Des hommes moutons ? »

Il voulut répondre, il fut devancé par Saskia.

« Non, ils étaient… des anges. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi !? Sasy, franchement ? T'as pas trouvé mieux ? »

« Votre amie a raison. Mais venez, mieux vaut entrer. »

Docilement, elles le suivirent, pénétrant dans l'église.

Les portes furent fermées et « Michael » alla allumer quelques bougies.

Une lumière dorée nimba bientôt l'endroit.

Mais toujours, il restait silencieux.

Alors Saskia s'en approcha, lui demandant :

« Êtes-vous l'Archange Michael ? »

« … En effet. »

« Alors montrez-moi vos ailes. »

Sans un mot, il s'exécuta.

Judith en fut abasourdie, Saskia, elle, ne fit que sourire.

Mais il posa alors une question qui la pétrifia totalement :

« Et les tiennes ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 5**

* Il lui avait révélé le passé, elle avait raconté son histoire, incomplète.

** Je savais pas que vous étiez pote avec un Ange. Pire, un _Archange_. J'imagine que vous pouviez pas placer ça dans un de vos sermons du dimanche.

*** Mais toujours, ses pas la menèrent devant la représentation de l'Archange Gabriel, cet être de lumière à qui elle était liée depuis l'éternité.


	5. Chapter 5

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 5

À nouveau, l'aube se leva.

Judith s'était endormie sur un des bancs, protégée par le long manteau de Michael.

Lui et Saskia avaient longuement parlé.

Il lui avait révélé le passé, elle avait raconté son histoire, incomplète.

Ainsi, avant de déambuler dans les cimetières et les bibliothèques de New-York, elle avait été un ange supérieur, une guérisseuse, liée à l'Archange Gabriel.

Sa marque avait désormais une explication.

Et quand il releva sa manche, dévoilant un avant-bras tatoué, elle sourit, passant les doigts sur les marques qui l'ornaient.

Toutefois, il restait d'autres points à éclaircir : ses ailes… et sa mémoire.

Quand Judith les trouva, ils se tenaient debout tout en haut de l'église.

Et leur objectif était bien clair : faire voler Saskia.

Mais comment savoir si elle possédait bien toujours ses ailes ?

Et même si elle en avait, saurait-elle voler ?

« Vous la rattraperez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Parce que j'ai pas franchement envie de la retrouver écrasée comme une crêpe sur le bitume. »

Le regard bleu clair se fit glacial, Judith se tut, observant avec angoisse Michael déployer ses ailes et tendre la main à Saskia.

Celle-ci semblait confiante, son amie espérait qu'elle avait raison…

Des bruits de pas retentirent, elle découvrit le père Andrew qui observait, franchement apeuré, la scène.

Judith déclara, mine de rien :

« Je savais pas que vous étiez pote avec un Ange. Pire, un _Archange_. J'imagine que vous pouviez pas placer ça dans un de vos sermons du dimanche. »

« Non, en effet. »

« … Alors elle est un ange. »

« Ma supposition depuis 50 ans. »

« Oh. Et ses souvenirs, alors ? »

« Je ne saurais dire. »

« Pas grave… Elle ne devrait pas porter de parachute ? »

Oo*oO

Elle avait sauté mais aucune supplication n'avait fait sortir ses ailes.

Rattrapée par Michael, ils avaient atterri sur le parapet, rejoignant Judith et le père Andrew.

Celui-ci déclara :

« Je vois que vous avez rencontré Saskia. »

« En effet. J'ignorais qu'elle était encore en vie. »

« Comme beaucoup, j'imagine. »

L'Archange acquiesça, les yeux dans le vague.

« Lucifer doit être derrière tout ça. »

« Tout ça quoi ? »

« Gabriel a fait en sorte de le maintenir enfermé pour l'éternité. Lucifer s'est vengé, emportant Saskia avec lui sur Terre et lui dérobant tous ses souvenirs. »

« Il est capable de faire ça ? »

« Notre frère a été le premier fils à entrer dans la lumière, ses pouvoirs sont puissants… et multiples. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? »

« Je dois retrouver mon frère. »

Saskia hocha la tête, il se pencha vers elle, murmurant en énochien :

« Rappelle-toi. »

« J'essaierai. »

Il sourit et elle réalisa que, sans s'en rendre compte, elle lui avait répondu dans la même langue.

Ainsi, tout n'était pas perdu…

Michael parti, Judith et Saskia déménagèrent temporairement chez le père Andrew.

Et ensembles, ils cherchèrent le moindre indice concernant l'existence de l'Ange blond.

Évidemment, les textes parlaient des sept Archanges mais pas des Anges de haut rang…

Saskia avait abandonné son livre, déambulant sans réel but dans l'église.

Mais toujours, ses pas la menèrent devant la représentation de l'Archange Gabriel, cet être de lumière à qui elle était liée depuis l'éternité.

Elle tendit le bras pour toucher la joue de pierre, elle fut arrêtée dans son geste par une voix sombre et maléfique, retentissant dans sa tête.

« Prends garde à toi, chère Saskia. Bientôt, j'aurai recouvré toutes mes forces et rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter. »

« Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ? »

« Gabriel a déjà expérimenté la mort, avec David. Si _tu_ meurs, il ne s'en remettra pas. Alors j'aurai ma vengeance. »

Une douleur aiguë vrilla alors les tempes de Saskia et dans un cri, elle s'effondra aux pieds de celui qui aurait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Mais ça, elle ne le savait pas, elle ne le savait plus…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

* Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un marmotte quelques trucs en latin et c'est bon, vous êtes mari et femme pour l'éternité ?

** Aujourd'hui, il alternait entre alcool, drogue et sexe avec de parfaites inconnues, toujours brunes…

*** Un clignement d'yeux plus tard et le grand Gabriel, célèbre Archange et commandant de l'armée céleste, tombait dans les pommes…

* Et quand il releva la tête, rejetant ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus foncés s'étaient encore assombri, presque noirs.

** Un sourcil fut arqué mais il ne répondit pas, tout occupé à transmettre son énergie à Saskia.

*** Toujours, elle avait ses longs cheveux dorés, sa peau si douce, des lèvres si roses.


	6. Chapter 6

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 6

Los Angeles.

Michael ne fut pas vraiment étonné de trouver son frère au cœur même de la cité des Anges.

Malgré sa violence, son caractère emporté et sa jalousie qui pouvait se révéler maladive, Gabriel était un grand romantique.

Il ne l'avait jamais caché, par le passé.

Mais depuis, bien des choses avaient changé.

Et depuis la disparition de Saskia, son jumeau avait oublié la joie, le rire et la paix.

Si les humains n'étaient pour rien dans la guerre qui avait opposé Anges et Démons, il les avait blâmés d'avoir perdu sa si belle et si douce compagne.

Aujourd'hui, il alternait entre alcool, drogue et sexe avec de parfaites inconnues, toujours brunes…

« Mon frère… »

« Ah, Michael, ma meilleure moitié. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? »

« Nous avons à parler, Gabriel. »

« Vraiment ? Et à quel propos ? »

« … Saskia. »

Il vit son frère se raidir, repoussant l'ange inférieur de ses genoux.

Et quand il releva la tête, rejetant ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus foncés s'étaient encore assombri, presque noirs.

Il se mit quelque peu difficilement debout, pointant un doigt vers Michael et grognant :

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Michael, tu le sais. »

« Mais aujourd'hui, il le faut. »

« Ah vraiment ? Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je l'ai trouvée, Gabriel. »

Figé durant quelques secondes, son frère aîné rejeta la tête en arrière, ricanant :

« Michael, Michael, Michael. Tu me feras toujours bien rire. »

« C'est la vérité. »

« Impossible. »

« Je l'ai _vue_ , Gabriel. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

« Alors viens avec moi. Tu verras par toi-même que je ne mens pas. »

« Ça aurait été avec plaisir, petit frère. Mais je suis… occupé. »

« À coucher et à boire ? »

« C'est une occupation comme une autre. »

Michael roula des yeux face à la réponse typique de son frère.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Gabriel se pencha subitement, se prenant la tête dans un grognement de douleur.

« Gabriel ? »

« Ça fait mal ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ma tête ! On dirait qu'elle va exploser. »

« Assieds-toi. »

L'aîné s'exécuta, grimaçant.

Michael s'installa à ses côtés, fronçant les sourcils.

Il voulut parler, son frère l'interrompit, chuchotant :

« Lucifer ! »

« Ses Déchus sont de retour. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? »

« Enlever Saskia, pour la sacrifier. »

« Et ramener notre frère bien-aimé à la surface de la Terre… »

« J'en ai bien peur, en effet. »

« Où est-elle ? »

« New-York. »

Oo*oO

Les deux frères avaient atterri sans bruit devant l'église.

Mais alors qu'ils y entraient, ils s'immobilisèrent.

Allongée sur le sol, aux pieds de la statue de l'Archange Gabriel, Saskia semblait inconsciente.

Judith et le père Andrew relevèrent la tête, découvrant les deux puissants commandants de l'armée angélique.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle s'est évanouie. On a essayé de la réveiller mais ça semble impossible. »

Michael hocha la tête, aidant le père Andrew à se relever alors que Gabriel rejoignait Saskia.

Toujours, elle avait ses longs cheveux dorés, sa peau si douce, des lèvres si roses.

Il venait de poser ses doigts sur sa joue quand l'humaine le questionna :

« Est-ce que vous vous mariez, chez les Anges ? »

« Non. »

« Alors quoi ? Quelqu'un marmotte quelques trucs en latin et c'est bon, vous êtes mari et femme pour l'éternité ? »

Un sourcil fut arqué mais il ne répondit pas, tout occupé à transmettre son énergie à Saskia.

Judith se tourna alors vers Michael et il s'expliqua :

« Ce genre de relation est… extrêmement rare. Elle se fait à la naissance. »

« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« Silence ! »

Le regard noir assassin de Gabriel était légendaire, Judith l'expérimenta et par réflexe se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Il revint à sa tâche première, elle fixa l'autre Archange de ses yeux bleus-verts.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« L'Ange de haut rang naît et quand il est mature, le lien est définitif. »

« Oh, c'est tout ? »

« Tu t'attendais à un lancer de colombes et une pluie de riz, humaine ? »

La voix de Gabriel avait retenti, sarcastique, et Judith fronça les sourcils, grognant :

« Pas besoin de réagir comme ça. »

« Ne fais pas attention à Gabriel, il est… inquiet. »

« Mais je le suis aussi. J'ai pas envie que Saskia soit sacrifiée pour le retour de Satan, même si c'est votre grand frère. »

« Elle ne le sera pas, j'y veillerai personnellement. »

Un clignement d'yeux plus tard et le grand Gabriel, célèbre Archange et commandant de l'armée céleste, tombait dans les pommes…

« Je peux dire que je suis déçue ? »

« Judith… »

« Quoi, c'est vrai. »

« Aide-moi à l'installer. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« On attend. »

« … Un p'tit thé, mon père ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 7**

* Dans son dos, une présence chaude et familière sembla atteindre l'essence même de son âme.

Enfin, elle se sentait calme et reposée, prête à affronter le futur à ses côtés, le puissant Archange Gabriel…

** Elle tenta de les rassurer, son sourire fut affaibli et lasse.

*** Il avait stylisé ses cheveux, plus courts et définitivement plus modernes, mais le mélange de cuir et d'acier la ramena à une époque où il risquait quotidiennement sa vie au nom de Dieu.

* « Il donnerait sa _vie_ pour toi, Saskia. »

« Mais je ne le veux pas. À quoi bon vivre, sans sa présence ? »

** Ils avaient enterré leur fils et avaient retrouvé leurs uniformes noirs.

Elle le savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant…

*** Instinctivement, il tendit le bras, repoussant les mèches pour apercevoir _sa_ marque, apposée sur la nuque de celle qui était devenue sa partenaire.

* Mais le bonheur est éphémère, ils l'avaient compris quand ils avaient découvert leur fils ensanglanté et immobile, si immobile…

** Mais les nuages dorés du Paradis s'étaient assombri et les Anges s'étaient entre-déchirés dans une lutte fratricide sanguinaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 7

Elle reprenait connaissance, elle le savait.

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à ressentir la douleur sans nom éprouvée plus tôt, rien de tout ceci ne se produisit.

Elle se sentait relaxée, comme régénérée.

Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Lentement, Saskia papillonna des yeux, découvrant trois visages inquiets penchés vers elle.

Elle tenta de les rassurer, son sourire fut affaibli et lasse.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Rien n'est de ta faute, Saskia. Lucifer est en cause, pas toi. »

« Mais j'aurais dut lui résister. »

« Faible comme tu étais, ça aurait été un miracle. »

« Je suppose, oui. Et Gabriel ? »

Le sourire de Michael fut particulièrement lumineux et elle tourna la tête, sentant son cœur s'emballer.

Il était bien là, allongé à côté d'elle.

Il avait stylisé ses cheveux, plus courts et définitivement plus modernes, mais le mélange de cuir et d'acier la ramena à une époque où il risquait quotidiennement sa vie au nom de Dieu.

Elle s'enquit, inquiète :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il t'a sortie de l'Ombre. »

« Il n'aurait pas dut. »

« Il donnerait sa _vie_ pour toi, Saskia. »

« Mais je ne le veux pas. À quoi bon vivre, sans sa présence ? »

Oo*oO

Escortée par deux Anges, elle était sortie de l'église, profitant des rayons solaires hivernaux.

Tristement, elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien.

Elle _aimait_ Gabriel, de cela elle en était certaine.

Mais aucune bribe de son passé, de ses souvenirs, n'étaient revenus à la surface.

Et concernant ses ailes, elle ne les sentait toujours pas…

Elle soupira, esquissant quelques pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, elle s'immobilisa.

Dans son dos, une présence chaude et familière sembla atteindre l'essence même de son âme.

Enfin, elle se sentait calme et reposée, prête à affronter le futur à ses côtés, le puissant Archange Gabriel…

Les deux gardes avaient disparu.

Mais toujours, elle restait immobile, dos à lui.

Ses longs cheveux de la couleur des blés avaient été nattés, reposant sur son épaule.

Instinctivement, il tendit le bras, repoussant les mèches pour apercevoir _sa_ marque, apposée sur la nuque de celle qui était devenue sa partenaire.

Il l'entendit haleter et quand elle tomba à genoux, il la suivit.

La prenant par les épaules, il l'adossa contre son torse, l'embrassant sur la tempe et chuchotant :

« Souviens-toi, Saskia. Rappelle-toi notre amour. »

Tels des flashs de lumière, les souvenirs revinrent, un à un.

Elle se revit, alors angelot, entrer dans la lumière.

Sa maturité et la cérémonie où elle avait été liée à jamais à Gabriel.

Les longues années de bonheur intense, passées au côté de son compagnon.

Mais les nuages dorés du Paradis s'étaient assombris et les Anges s'étaient entre-déchirés dans une lutte fratricide sanguinaire.

Et puis, un matin, ils avaient quitté le Ciel pour, un temps, vivre en tant qu'humains.

Gabriel lui avait alors tendu un enfant aux frisettes noires et aux yeux sombres.

David était l'Élu, destiné à de grandes choses.

Mais le bonheur est éphémère, ils l'avaient compris quand ils avaient découvert leur fils ensanglanté et immobile, si immobile…

Et Gabriel, si grand et si fort, avait sangloté, pleurant la perte de ce fils, pleurant sa peine et sa douleur.

Saskia s'était approchée, séchant les larmes de Michael et lui assurant que rien n'était de sa faute.

Elle avait alors posé une main sur la nuque de Gabriel, caressant de l'autre le front de David comme, silencieusement, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ils avaient enterré leur fils et avaient retrouvé leurs uniformes noirs.

Elle le savait, plus rien ne serait comme avant…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**

« J'aime ta nouvelle coupe. »

« Ah oui ? Michael ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »


	8. Chapter 8

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 8

Elle ne bougeait pas, ses yeux verts brillant de larmes.

Mais ses sanglots s'étaient apaisés, désormais.

« Lucifer aurait dut me tuer. Ne pas se souvenir est la pire des tortures. »

« J'aurais exterminé la Terre entière. »

« Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

« Tu n'as pas… disparu de la surface de la Terre. »

« Mais tu ne pouvais pas me trouver. »

« Il faut croire que non. »

Elle se releva lentement, se remettant également debout.

Et enfin, elle retrouva les yeux bleus, espiègles, de Gabriel.

Il fit un pas, elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Alors qu'elle le sentait l'embrasser dans les cheveux, elle releva la tête, collant leurs deux fronts.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant de son pouce, elle posa la sienne sur son front, la passant dans ses cheveux avec un petit sourire :

« J'aime ta nouvelle coupe. »

« Ah oui ? Michael ne s'en est toujours pas remis. »

Son demi-sourire était plus que craquant et elle sourit à nouveau.

Mais il venait à peine d'effleurer ses lèvres que Michael les appelait.

Gabriel soupira, son front toujours collé à celui de Saskia.

« Le devoir nous appelle. »

« Certes. »

« Je te veux à mes côtés. »

« Toujours. »

Ils revinrent alors à l'intérieur, le bras de Gabriel posé possessivement sur la taille de Saskia.

Michael déclara alors :

« Une rencontre est prévue. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Dans trois jours, à Paris. »

Saskia sentit Gabriel se raidir, elle se colla davantage à lui, esquissant un petit sourire à l'attention des trois autres.

« Espérons que d'ici-là, j'aurai retrouvé mes ailes. »

« Pardon !? »

Oo*oO

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait dormi une nuit entière, lovée dans les bras de Gabriel.

Et quand vint le matin, elle était debout sur la pelouse, à tenter de faire sortir ses ailes.

Mais elle avait beau tout essayer, elle n'y arrivait pas.

La voix de Gabriel retentit dans son dos :

« Je peux t'aider, si tu veux. »

« Tu y arriverais ? »

« Hhh. Mais pas ici. »

Alors ils partirent, bravant le danger, faisant la sourde oreille aux supplications de Judith et aux recommandations du père Andrew.

Saskia était accompagnée par un Archange, même les Déchus n'oseraient pas l'attaquer…

Quatre heures de route plus tard, Gabriel quittait la voiture de location en grommelant, s'étant senti à l'étroit durant tout le trajet.

Saskia sourit, faisant quelques pas.

Une main se positionna alors entre ses deux omoplates comme Gabriel déclarait :

« Visualise tes ailes. Imagine la sensation quand elles sortent. »

« Je n'ai plus volé depuis longtemps. Peut-être que… »

« Regarde devant toi, Saskia. Prends une grande inspiration et essaie. »

Elle hocha la tête, inspirant profondément.

Les yeux fermés, elle fit le vide dans son esprit.

Et petit à petit, elle sentit ses ailes se déployer.

Si elle grimaça au début, quand elles furent entièrement sorties, un énorme sourire illuminait son visage.

Elle se retourna, radieuse, Gabriel répondit à son sourire.

« Prête à voler ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Le plus tôt est le mieux, souviens-toi. »

« Oui, je sais mais… »

« Tu as peur ? »

« Si je tombe ? »

« Je te rattraperai. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 9**

* Alors il l'embrassa, brusque et sauvage, brutal et désespéré.

Car au fond, il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa mort.

** La mâchoire crispée, il la fixa longuement, silencieux.

*** Le Paradis sera perdu, sans toi. Je me suis remise de la mort de David, ne crois surtout pas que je me remettrai de la tienne. Si tu meurs, il n'y aura pas une mais bien _deux_ étoiles dans le ciel, cette nuit.

* Saskia soupira, quittant l'étreinte possessive et protectrice de Gabriel pour rejoindre Judith qui observait tous les Archanges argumenter.


	9. Chapter 9

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 9

48 heures plus tard, tous arrivaient sur le sol français.

La capitale avait bien changé, gagnant en modernité et perdant en authenticité.

Mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la cathédrale Notre-Dame, même Judith dut admettre que « ça, c'est de l'église ! ».

Ils y pénétrèrent et Saskia retrouva avec plaisir les autres Archanges, dont Uriel qui la serra longuement dans ses bras, s'exclamant :

« Saskia ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« Toi aussi, Uriel. »

« Si j'avais su, j'aurais… »

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

L'Archange blond acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, et elles rejoignirent le groupe.

Raphael déclara alors, le ton grave :

« Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour une seule raison : empêcher Lucifer de revenir. Pour cela, il faudra unir nos forces… et collaborer avec les humains. »

Immédiatement, un concert de protestations retentit, bien vite suivi par des contre-arguments.

Saskia soupira, quittant l'étreinte possessive et protectrice de Gabriel pour rejoindre Judith qui observait tous les Archanges argumenter.

« Ça va ? »

« C'est assez surprenant, je dois l'avouer. »

« Lucifer reste leur frère aîné et devoir le tuer… »

« Reste un fratricide. »

« En effet. »

« Et où a-t-il été enfermé ? »

« Dans les catacombes. »

« Si c'était pas de Lucifer dont on parle, je dirais que c'est vachement cool. »

« Je sais. »

Oo*oO

Judith et le père Andrew avaient été mis à l'abri, sous bonne garde.

Alors une véritable petite armée s'engouffra sous les rues parisiennes pour rejoindre le cimetière souterrain de la capitale française.

Tous le savaient, il n'y aurait qu'une issue…

Les combats furent violents, ensanglantés.

Mais dès qu'ils gagnaient du terrain, d'autres Déchus arrivaient.

Lucifer planifiait son retour depuis bien longtemps, apparemment.

Un coup d'œil fut échangé entre les jumeaux, Saskia sut que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Et quand Gabriel approcha, elle sut.

Les Archanges allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour affronter Lucifer, seuls.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle secoua la tête, reculant pour s'adosser contre un mur.

D'un regard, Michael fit reculer les autres.

Car des adieux étaient de mise…

« Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. »

« Saskia… »

« Te rappelles-tu de Roriel, huh ? Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, quand leur lien s'est brisé. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je dépérisse ? »

« Tu es plus forte que tu n'en as l'air. »

« Je viens de te retrouver et je dois te perdre, définitivement ? Hors de question ! »

Mais Gabriel secoua lentement la tête, serrant Saskia tout contre lui.

Elle ne faisait aucun bruit, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues.

Alors les autres entendirent l'Archange murmurer en énochien :

« Nous nous retrouverons, Saskia. Et si ce n'est pas sur cette terre, ce sera au Paradis. »

« Le Paradis sera perdu, sans toi. Je me suis remise de la mort de David, ne crois surtout pas que je me remettrais de la tienne. Si tu meurs, il n'y aura pas une mais bien _deux_ étoiles dans le ciel, cette nuit. »

La mâchoire crispée, il la fixa longuement, silencieux.

Mais elle soutint son regard, décidée.

Alors il l'embrassa, brusque et sauvage, brutal et désespéré.

Car au fond, il savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à sa mort.

Si son lien avec Michael était fort, celui qu'il partageait avec ce si bel ange blond l'était encore plus…

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 10**

* L'Archange se raidit, son frère aîné ricana.

Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur Gabriel et son sourire se fit vicieux.

** D'autres Déchus arrivèrent, ils furent projetés avec force contre les murs par deux grandes ailes noires.

Et quand elle approcha, tel l'Ange de la Mort, le prince des Ténèbres sut que son heure était venue…

*** Elle avait susurré la dernière phrase et avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle planta la dague entre les côtes de Lucifer.

* Unis pour l'éternité, jusque dans la mort.


	10. Chapter 10

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 10

Sariel et Remiel étaient restés en retrait, veillant sur Saskia.

Celle-ci s'était débattue, poussant une longue plainte, et un frisson avait parcouru le corps entier de Gabriel.

Car sa compagne commençait _déjà_ à dépérir, prête à se laisser mourir.

Il fallait qu'il revienne, oui, et vite…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la partie la plus profonde des catacombes, là où Lucifer avait été enfermé.

Des torches s'allumèrent à leur entrée, faisant scintiller le sang sur leurs épées.

Alors la voix, sombre et puissante, de L'Etoile du Matin retentit :

« Ah, mes chers frères et sœurs. Je dirais bien que vous m'avez manqué mais… pourquoi mentir ? »

« Lucifer. »

« Michael… Tu as bonne mine. Toujours occupé à fricotter avec ces… vermines ? »

L'Archange se raidit, son frère aîné ricana.

Alors ses yeux se posèrent sur Gabriel et son sourire se fit vicieux.

« Mon cher Gabriel… J'ai entendu dire que tu avais retrouvé Saskia. »

« En effet. »

« J'espère que tu as profité de sa présence, mon frère. »

« Je t'interdis de… »

« Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission, petit frère. »

Un hurlement retentit, Gabriel voulut se jeter sur Lucifer, retenu par Michael et Uriel.

Un claquement de doigts et ils étaient enchaînés, agenouillés sur le sol.

Deux Déchus arrivèrent alors, retenant Saskia.

Celle-ci se débattait mais elle se figea en découvrant sa famille… et Lucifer.

Il était toujours prisonnier de sa cage, certes, mais son aura grandissait de seconde en seconde.

Et à l'instant où le sang de Saskia toucherait le sol, aucune cage ne serait assez solide pour le retenir…

Oo*oO

La rage de Gabriel était palpable et la tension était électrique.

Des Déchus arrivèrent, armés de matraques et de lances électrifiées.

Et Saskia ne put rien faire, impuissante, quand les Archanges furent tabassés sous ses yeux.

À chaque coup porté à Gabriel, elle gémissait, voulant faire un pas vers lui pour le soigner.

Mais les Déchus étaient là, vigilants…

Enfin, la torture prit fin.

Gabriel était au bord de l'inconscience, elle le sentait.

Mais Lucifer n'arrêterait pas, pas avant qu'elle ne dise oui…

Michael vit son air décidé et il souffla :

« Saskia, non ! »

« C'est le seul moyen, Michael, tu le sais. »

« Il ne s'en remettra pas. »

« Unis pour l'éternité, jusque dans la mort. »

« Saskia ! »

Elle secoua la tête, faisant un pas vers le Seigneur des Enfers.

Il était ravi, assurément, ordonnant à un de ses sbires de procéder à la mise à mort.

Gabriel s'agita, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes.

Saskia se tourna vers lui, voyant son seul œil ouvert étinceler, empli de haine et d'envie de meurtre.

Elle tomba à genoux, les deux Déchus se penchèrent pour la relever.

Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides et elle saisit la dague de l'un d'entre eux.

Ils restèrent figés durant quelques secondes, elle leur trancha la gorge.

Se releva alors un Ange bien différent, ses yeux verts assombris par une seule volonté : effacer Lucifer de la surface de la Terre.

D'autres Déchus arrivèrent, ils furent projetés avec force contre les murs par deux grandes ailes noires.

Et quand elle approcha, tel l'Ange de la Mort, le prince des Ténèbres sut que son heure était venue...

Un à un, les lourds cadenas furent défaits.

Alors la grille s'ouvrit et Saskia approcha lentement, ses longs cheveux blonds étincelant dans la lumière dorée des torches.

Et même si Lucifer était le plus puissant des Archanges, il recula.

Mais bien vite, il se retrouva acculé, adossé contre sa cage.

« Tu n'as jamais tué. »

« Non, c'est vrai. Mais Gabriel oui. Et il a eu tout le temps de m'apprendre. Et puis, je suis guérisseuse. Je _sais_ où porter le coup fatal. Après tout, même les Archanges meurent… »

Elle avait susurré la dernière phrase et avec un grand sourire carnassier, elle planta la dague entre les côtes de Lucifer.

Il haleta, ses yeux écarquillés observant l'essence même de son âme s'élever au-dessus de lui.

Saskia retira la lame d'un coup sec, le corps mortel de l'Étoile du Matin s'effondra à ses pieds avec un satisfaisant bruit sourd.

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 11**

* Le corps de Saskia était blanc, inaltéré.

Celui de Gabriel était plus bronzé, parsemé de cicatrices, reflets d'une vie de guerrier.

** Une main se posa sur sa nuque, elle se laissa aller contre le corps dur et musclé de Gabriel.

*** Si on fut étonné de voir ces silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de longs manteaux noirs, personne n'en dit rien.


	11. Chapter 11

Ma Vie Pour La Tienne

Chapitre 11

Saskia libéra les Archanges, s'agenouillant auprès de Gabriel.

Il était encore en vie mais très faible.

Pourtant, quand elle voulut poser ses mains sur ses blessures, il retint son geste, une main sur son poignet.

Et son œil était fixé sur sa paume, rougie par le sang.

Elle colla leurs deux fronts, chuchotant :

« Le temps de l'innocence est révolu, mon amour. »

« J'aurais dut mieux te protéger. »

« Peut-être. Mais je sais me défendre. »

« Hhh. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la dépouille de Lucifer et Saskia sentit la tête de Gabriel tomber brusquement sur son épaule.

Elle sourit, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il était désormais temps de soigner…

Quelques heures plus tard, Saskia se réveillait au côté de Gabriel qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

Mais elle n'était pas inquiète, il allait bientôt se réveiller.

Elle sourit à Judith, acceptant une tasse de thé.

Les autres Archanges étaient également présents, serrés dans la chambre d'hôtel.

Elle sourit à Uriel, questionnant ensuite Michael :

« Quand partons-nous ? »

« Quand Gabriel et toi serez capables de voyager. »

« Compréhensible. »

Une petite tape sur l'épaule du père Andrew qui semblait franchement crevé et elle entrait dans la salle de bains.

Une baignoire couleur miel lui faisait face et elle actionna l'eau, perchée sur le rebord.

Une main se posa sur sa nuque, elle se laissa aller contre le corps dur et musclé de Gabriel.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme après une phénoménale gueule de bois. »

« Bien, tes blessures guérissent. »

Il recula, elle se mit debout, face à lui.

Alors, les yeux dans les yeux, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement.

Le corps de Saskia était blanc, inaltéré.

Celui de Gabriel était plus bronzé, parsemé de cicatrices, reflets d'une vie de guerrier.

Elle s'assit dans l'eau, il s'installa entre ses jambes, une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre accrochée à son épaule.

Saskia enroula ses bras autour de son cou et quand il se déhancha, elle gémit mais garda les yeux ouverts.

Alors ils montèrent lentement vers la félicité, célébrant la Vie, si précieuse…

Oo*oO

Deux jours plus tard, Sariel et Remiel étaient enterrés dans un cimetière parisien sous une pluie froide et battante.

Si on fut étonné de voir ces silhouettes encapuchonnées dans de longs manteaux noirs, personne n'en dit rien.

Judith s'enquit alors :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Nous allons repartir. »

« Sasy, tu… tu ne reviens pas à New-York, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Mais je te rendrai visite, je te le promets. »

« Très bien. Alors c'est un au revoir ? »

« Ça l'est. »

Les deux amies s'enlacèrent, émues, puis Saskia serra également le père Andrew dans ses bras, chuchotant :

« Merci, merci pour tout. »

« Ce fut un plaisir, ma chère Saskia. »

Elle sourit et les deux humains prirent un taxi pour l'aéroport.

Lorsque le véhicule eut disparu, Saskia se tourna vers Michael, souriant :

« Il est temps pour toi de partir. »

« Je sais. »

« Veille bien sur cet Élu, Michael. Il aura besoin de toi, pour grandir. »

Il hocha la tête, déployant ses ailes.

Les jumelles firent de même et avec un dernier signe de la main, elles quittèrent la planète Terre.

Mais Saskia savait qu'elles se reverraient, bientôt.

Une main se posa sur sa taille, elle se tourna vers Gabriel, répondant à son sourire.

Il s'enquit, repoussant une mèche blonde du front de sa compagne :

« Où allons-nous, ma chère ? »

« Il est temps, Gabriel. »

« Temps pour quoi ? »

« De nous recueillir sur sa tombe. »

Les yeux bleus foncés brillèrent, furtive larme, mais il acquiesça.

Oui, il était temps…


End file.
